Alone
by Edwardhasmyheartforever
Summary: Bella is married to Jacob. Jacob imprints on a girl so Bella goes away to live her life without the super natural. Will Edward come looking for her and what about the volturi?
1. WHAT?

AN: Here is the story so please read, review and your welcome to pm me! Thanks =]

Disclaim: I don't own the twilight saga or any of the characters they all belong to the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer.

Jake had been acting strangely these past few weeks so when I came downstairs to make breakfast it was no surprise for him to speak to me like I was a freak living in his home.

"Morning Jake"

"Hello Bella"

He sat down and as I walked past I tried to give him a peck on the cheek he turned away.

"Jake what's up?" I asked as I put his orange juice in front of him.

He stared at me for a long time and then whispered,

"Bella I've imprinted." He looked at the floor

"What?" He had to be messing "You're joking?" I actually laughed out loud but Jacob looked at me and a tear escaped from his eye.

"Really?" He just nodded

I fell to the floor and put my knees to my face

"Bella are you ok?" He put a hand on my arm

"What do you think?" I snapped at him and jerked away from his touch.

"Jake just go now please. He stood there with tears streaming down his face. "Jacob go please." He just stood there.

I started to sob uncontrollably.  
"JUST GO!" I sobbed.

He ran out the room as he did I thought about what an idiot I had been actually believing him about actually loving me more and picking him over Edward when I always knew this could happen now I had lost them both I was such a idiot. I curled up into a ball and thought about the stupid girl who had come along and ruined my marriage. She was probably prettier than me and had more personality. I thought about this for a long time making me cry even more.

Two hours later Jacob came back he went back to the door to go out again but I called him back.

"Jake can you come here please?" My throat was dry from all the crying.

He came in and sat next to me he put one hand on mine but I took it off.

"Jake who is it?"

"You really want to know?"

I nodded and wiped my face.

"Erin the new girl in Forks" I nodded at him

"Okay Jacob and when will my car be finished?" Jake is a mechanic and my car had some problems.

"Sorry?"

"I said when will my car be finished?"

"It's outside now why?"

"So I can leave"

"WHAT?" He looked surprised

"Jake you seriously think I'm going to stay here with you having imprinted? I'm going back to my mother."

I threw the ring at him then marched up the stairs and kicked our bedroom door open and locked it again before getting out my two huge suit cases and one small backpack. I opened the wardrobe door and threw the clothes in and found my passport. I ragged the brush through my hair and splashed water on my face I threw some toiletries in a wash bag and threw a few towels in. I quickly zipped that up and threw my purse in my backpack along with my cell, my drawing pad and pencils. I quickly got changed into jeans, a top and sneakers then barged the door open knocking it into Jacob. I got to the car, threw the stuff in then I got in.

"BELLA, BELLA WAIT!" He screamed.

I started the car then waited for Jake.

"What is it Jake?"

"It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Yes it does! You have imprinted! You don't want me anymore." A tear escaped my eye.

"It doesn't Bella! We'll work something out."

"What? I'll just be your bit on the side? I'm sorry Jake but it's not happening!" I screamed at him angrily WHY couldn't he let go of me?

"It won't be like that Bella!"

"Jake just let me go. I will call to let you know I'm safe."

I drove off leaving Jacob standing there staring after the car. I drove for a few minutes until I fell to pieces.


	2. Breaking someones heart is never easy

AN: Thanks to you lovely peoples who added me on a story alert! Thanks to who is absolutely awesome! =) This chapter is in Jacobs's point of view (I think it will be the only one in the story but we'll see.)

Disclaim: I do not own twilight or the characters it all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

Jacobs Pov

I was in the house when Bella came downstairs which was unfortunate as I knew she knew something was up. She entered the kitchen her beautiful brown hair was all over the place and her eyes were bloodshot obviously worrying over something. It was me she was worrying over and I was going to break her heart. Why did I have to go and imprint?

"Morning Jake" Bella's beautiful voice sang.

"Hello Bella" I replied

She went to kiss my cheek as she came over but I turned away, she seemed hurt and I so badly wanted to comfort her but I couldn't doing anything now would just break her further.

"What's up Jake?" she asked.

I stared at her for a long time and asked myself whether I should I tell her. She would find out anyway because I knew Bella, she wouldn't stop until she got an answer.

So I decided to break her heart there and then.

"Bella I've imprinted" I just stared at the floor I couldn't take watching her face fall.

"What?" What doesn't she understand? "You're joking?" she said her voice filled with disbelief.

WHAT? She thinks I'm joking? I don't have a sick mind I don't go let's just play a practical joke on Bella, I'll tell her I've imprinted and that her husband is tied to another girl.

"Really?" she asked. I just nodded and looked down.

She fell to the floor and put her arms round herself. I heard muffled sobs. Why did I have to ruin it all?

"Bella are you ok?" Stupid question Jacob! I put my hand on her arm.

"What do you think?" she snapped and jerked away from me.

Silently I started to cry because I had it all and I just threw it all away for my alleged soul mate.

"Jake just go now please?" she asked and I just stood there.

"Jake GO please!" she shouted and still I stood like an idiot.

Then she started to sob uncontrollably and I was the reason. WHY couldn't I just die now? Then at least then I could feel the pain I deserve for hurting this angel.

"Just GO!" she screamed.

Then I ran out of the kitchen. I ran to the beach and found a secluded spot on the beach. I thought about Bella and if I left Erin where she was because I was sure I could mend things with Bella and Erin would find another guy.

Eventually Sam and Quil found me.

"Hey man! What's up?" Quil asked but Sam could see as he was the only one I told.

"I'm sorry dude. Is she ok?"Sam asked.

I just shook my head.

"Poor Bella" Sam whispered after he explained to Quil.  
"I'm going to go back to get my stuff then I'll stay with one of you guys?"

"Sure Jake but what about staying with Erin?" Quil asked

I gave him a look.

"Sure gee why not? I just told my wife her husband has imprinted on a girl so why not just go and stay with her?" I said sarcastically.

"Anyways she's not sure how she feels about me."

"Ok you can stay with me and Emily." Sam replied with sympathy in his eyes.

"Thanks Sam. I'll see you later." He nodded and Quil gave me a smile.

I ran home thinking of ways to make things better for Bella. I opened the door, I saw Bella laying on the floor her eyes wet and puffy and her face red and stained with tears and her hair was knotted into a million clumps.

I had got my bag, I was about to run out of the door again until Bella stopped me. She had moved to the sofa.

"Jake can you come here please?" Her voice was hoarse

I came in and collapsed on the sofa next to Bella, I placed one hand on Bella's but she snatched hers away. She looked me in the eye for one second then turned away so I couldn't read her face

"Jake who is it?" she asked.

Did she really want to know? Wouldn't it tear her to pieces knowing?

"Do you really want to know?" I replied.

Bella replied with a simple nod.

I took a deep breath and then told her.

"Erin. The new girl in Forks.

She nodded then opened her mouth to speak.

Bella said "When will my car be ready?"

"Sorry?" I said Even though I could hear perfectly well. I don't understand her she must want to go the store or something.

"I said when is my car going to be finished?" She repeated herself looking like she could break down and cry at any moment.

"It's outside now why?" I was curious to why she needed it after all she could stay here and I would live with my dad and look after him at his old age.

"So I can leave" she said simply looking at me like I was an idiot.

"WHAT?" I shouted at her surprised.

"Jake you seriously think I'm going to stay here with you having imprinted? I'm going back to my mother."

Yes that was exactly what I thought! I thought she'd stay here where I could keep an eye on her and stop anything bad from happening. I thought she'd stay here where she had friends, Charlie and a home.

Suddenly she took the ring off, threw it at me and marched up the stairs. I caught the ring and put it on the coffee table then ran after her.

I got to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. I was going to kick it down but then suddenly it opened knocking into me but it only hurt for a second. Bella had cleaned herself up and her arms were carrying suit cases. She ran down the stairs and I just stood there.

"GO JACOB! YOU NEED HER!" The voice in my head said to me.

I ran down the stairs and down the path screaming,

"BELLA, BELLA WAIT!"  
Bella started the car but stopped were she was.  
"What is it Jake?" She called.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" I screamed.

"Yes it does! You have imprinted you don't want me anymore!" A tear escaped her eye.

It didn't even if I didn't love her the way I used to. She was still my best friend.

"It doesn't! We'll work something out." I said.

I would. I would do anything for her because she was my first love and my best friend.

"What? I'll just be your bit on the side? I'm sorry Jake but it's not happening!" she screamed at me.

"It won't be like that Bella!" I shouted back.

"Jake JUST let me _GO_! I will call to let you know I'm safe. Have fun with Erin!" Bella shouted at me. But my heart smashed like a glass being dropped onto concrete when she said

'Let me go!'

She drove off and out of my life. Leaving me standing on the side of the street silently tears began to fall.

Yeah so that was chapter two. I will try to update every 2-3 days but it's not a promise. So I hope you enjoyed it and will review. =)


	3. Plans

AN: Thank you to all the people who added me on story alert. Thank you to the reviewers. Thanks to the awesome as she is an amazing writer and a cool person =]. Sorry this isn't the best =[

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

Bella's Pov.

I managed to get to my Charlie's house before breaking down luckily he wasn't there. I just sat in my rusty silver Toyota crying my eyes out. I don't know why I drove to Charlie's it was just my place of comfort.

I was going to inform Charlie of my plans and go to my mothers.

I put my head on the steering wheel and must have fallen asleep as I was awoken by a bang on the window. It was Charlie and it was only 3:45 so I was guessing Jacob rang.

"ISABELLA MARIE OPEN THE DOOR NOW!!" Charlie shouted

I opened the door then fell into my dad's waiting arms and started to cry he took us to the house.

"D ...id h...e tell you?" I mumbled as I sat on the couch.

"Yes he did Bella. He said stuff wasn't working out and you walked out."

Yes so it's my fault?

I calmed myself down. I knew I would just start sobbing more if I thought about it.

"Dad, I'm going to my mom's!"

"WHAT? WHY NOT STAY HERE?" He shouted.

This was the response I was expecting.

"Because everything reminds me of Jacob, I don't want to be the heart broken girl dad! I want to get a job or do anything I missed because I got married at a young age! I WANT TO GET OVER HIM!"

I stormed out, got into the car and drove away.

I got to the airport.

Then 5 hours later I was on the plane. My mother and Phil now lived in New York as Phil had a coaching job there.

I had called my mother. She was ecstatic when I told her I was coming to visit but then I told her the whole story not so much.

"Bella sweetie I'm so sorry!"

"Mom don't. The whole reason I'm coming to visit is to figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life. I don't want your sympathy."

"Ok Bella I promise! No more sympathy from me."

"Thanks mom."

"Ok Hun I'll pick you up from the airport."

That ended the phone call.

As I sat on the plane, I dozed off and I was awoken by a flight attendant telling me we were about to land.

When I had collected my one suit case and sorted myself out, I was greeted by a very worried looking Renee and a concerned Phil. They must be thinking about the last breakup I had.

I smiled to show I was ok. They bought it but my observant mother knew it was just for show and I wasn't ok.

"Bella!" I was rushed into my mom's arms.

"Hi." My voice sounded terrible.

"I was so worried!" Renee said as she walked me to the car.

"I'm fine. Stop giving me the sympathy treatment." I snapped.

"Oh sorry Bella." She said.

We drove in silence. Then my phone started to ring.

AN: Can anyone guess who's on the phone? ;) Thanks for reading! I apologise again Sorry this isn't the best. =[


	4. DON'T TELL ME WHAT?

**AN: I have just painted my nails an amazing blue colour anyways I'm trying not to get it on the keyboard =). I have finished school for summer XD but I'm going on holiday on Saturday for 2 weeks: D WOOP! But I will not be able to update then :'( sorry. So I'm trying to get as many chapters as possible up before then! Thanks to **** who's amazing and to the reviewers AND to all the people who put the story on alert :)! Anyway here is the next chapter BTW it is 1 week later after she goes to Renee's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer!**

1 week later

I was in the guest room of my mom's apartment in New York; it was quite big for an apartment and was modernly furnished which was unlike my mother. I was putting the few clothes I had brought here and the clothes my Mom had bought me in the scatty suitcase I had brought.

My mother had said I could stay as long as I wanted but I was only staying another day then I was going to see Angela and Ben well at least their relationship lasted. I didn't answer the phone when it had rang that day as it was a unknown number probably someone trying to sell me something. But they kept ringing me

I had ignored the phone calls up to now but it was just getting annoying so I answered.

"Hello who is this please?"

"BELLA!!! HI!" Oh my God it was Alice.

"Alice?" I asked

"Yeah it's me! Oh God Bella! Why didn't you call?"

"In case you forgot I got married to Jacob and he wouldn't let me, I can call you all I want now as me and him are over."

"Oh really. that explains the visions then."

"DON'T TELL HER DON'T TELL HER!!" I heard someone shouting in the background.

"Don't tell me what?"

The phone fell silent.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT ALICE? DON'T TELL ME WHAT? "

"Well I sort of saw a vision of the Volturi coming to you Bella. BUT don't worry we're going to come to you now Bella!"

"WHAT! ALICE HOW AM I NOT SUPPOSED TO PANIC WHEN A GROUP OF ITALIAN VAMPIRES ARE COMING TO CHECK ON ME AND I MAY OR MAY NOT BE KILLED?"

"Don't worry Jaspers booking flights to New York now!"

"WAIT! I'm going to Forks to visit Angela!"

"Oh!"

"Jasper she's going to back to Forks." I heard her tell Jasper in a hushed voice.

"Well ask her when she's going!"

"Tomorrow!" I said

"Bella we'll see you later! Oh and by the way Edward wants to see you."

Then she hung up.

Ah crap. It was starting all over again putting the people I love and care about in danger. I had managed not to bother Angela over the last few years I only kept in touch via email but I had agreed to visit and to tell her my cover story of why me and Jake had split. But now I was putting her in danger again.

I was afraid that my mother was going to be in danger and Phil as I'd been here, I was afraid for my dad and Hell even Jacob as he was my best friend and I still cared about him a lot though he was a werewolf and could look after himself.

Most of all I was scared for Esme ,Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett , Jasper , Alice and Edward I hadn't seen them for 3 years and still they we're coming to save me from the trouble they were putting themselves into danger by messing with the volturi.

I flung myself onto the bed and found Angela's number, I sent her a text.

Hey.

I'm only going to be able to visit for about 2 hours.

Don't ask!

Love Bella x

I didn't want to put her in any danger at all. Even though I was supposed to be staying with her, I'd find somewhere else.

I finished packing not caring that it was a crumpled mess, my mind was filled with worry.

I said goodnight and goodbye to my mother and Phil as I was getting a cab to the airport.

"Bye mom and don't worry I'll visit before I move to Seattle." I was going to start a job in a book shop there.

"Make sure you take care of yourself and make sure to call!!" She said sounding as if she was going to cry.

"I will I promise." I gave her a hug.

I gave Phil a hug and said

"Remind her I'll be ok!"

"I Will do. Bye Bella!" He said

I went to bed I was tossing and turning all night then when I did fall asleep I had a nightmare.

It was me and the Cullen's. I was in the centre of the Cullen's then the volturi started to attack and they died one by one then it was me suddenly the scene changed and I was standing in the volturi's castle with red eyes and a pale face.

I woke up with a start. I got ready to go then met my mother who had got up even though I told her not to she was there.

"Bye Bella!" she said as I left the apartment and onto the New York streets.

I hailed a taxi and off I went.

AN: So here you go! There will be another 3 chapters up between today and tomorrow. Thanks for reading. If anyone has any good songs for me to listen to whilst writing please PM me? Thank you very much! Please review :) x


	5. I'm happy to see you to!

**AN: Sorry for not updating again yesterday. Thank you very much for the reviews and the story alerts. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like :)!**

I got off the plane and switched on my phone and as soon as I did it started going crazy.

I had 5 missed calls and 22 unread texts** ALL OFF ALICE **except one off Angela saying it was fine. My phone started to ring again as I walked to the luggage thing (AN: The luggage things were the cases go round I don't know what it's called)

"Hello?" I said.

"WHERE ARE YOU BELLA," Alice screamed "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 20 MINUTES AGO!"

"Alice chill I've just got my stuff and what do you mean supposed to be here?"

"Ok good! I'm waiting for you."  
"Yeah ok I'll be 2 seconds," I walked around with the suitcases. "Alice I can see you!"

I was standing on my tip toes.

Suddenly Alice came over and wrapped me in her stone cold arms almost crushing me to death and nearly knocking me over.

"Bella!!! I am so happy to see you!" she said

"I am happy to see you to Alice! Thank god it's just you I would probably be dead if someone else had come too."

She stuck her tongue out at me

"Are you ok Bella? You look terrible."

"I'm fine Alice and I've missed your amazingly stylish ways."

She laughed and took my bags then led me to a very shiny electric blue car which looked odd in the car park. I think it was a new Porsche but I didn't know.

"New car Alice?" I asked.

"Well you know what they say a girl can never have too many cars... or bags or shoes or clothes or jewellery for that matter."

I laughed and got in.

"Bella Everyone has been so worried about you even Rosalie. Ever since you left the dog and you came back into my sight, all the visions I've had of you look so depressed."

"I'm really ok. I've got over him now."

"Good for you Bella. Edward can't wait to see you Bella!"She said as she pulled out of the car park.

Great.

He didn't cross my mind until she said it. This was going to be AWKWARD I hope he doesn't say I told you so.

"Do you still love him Bella?" She said knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I do Alice. I really do but not as much as I used to."

She looked pleased and disappointed at the same time.

I didn't want her to ask any more questions about Edward so I asked a question.

"Where do you guys live now?"

"Alaska. But we're staying in the old house whilst here protecting you. I don't think the volturi will do anything when they see us there and Carlisle explains the situation."

I forced a smile and said

"Thank you very much Alice."

"It's no problem."

It was and she knew it but just didn't want to admit it or talk about it as it might send me insane.

"I'm going to visit Angela later. Then I have to visit Charlie and find a place to stay."

"Don't be silly Bella you can stay with us it's no trouble, it's easier as well and most of all we missed you Bella! We all do especially Edward he's gone back to his moping state."

I didn't know what to say so I just stared out of the window.

"Ok! I'll drop you at Angela's first then I'll send someone to pick you up and drop you off at Charlie's house. Then someone will come get you and drop you at our house."

"Alice wait. I have a car you know."

"No you don't it was stole a few days ago. Don't worry there wasn't anything in it."

She pulled up at the house.

"Have a good time."

"Erm ok. See you later."

As I was about to get out the car Alice said.

"Bella everyone's missed you just be ready for that kind of welcome."

"Thanks Alice." I gave her a hug and got out.

I knew that there was someone around to make sure I was ok but I didn't bother looking as it would just freak me out.

I knocked on the door. She still lived in the same house which I first visited a few years ago the only difference to the outside was the colour of it.

Angela opened the door and screamed,  
"BELLA!! HELLO!! OH MY GOD!"

"Hi Angela! It's been a while." I said

I walked into her lovely house and she asked me how I was and that but then she said,

"So Bella I know it's none of my business but what happened Hun?"

AN: I will post more later already working on the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and the story alerts. I am so so so sorry I won't be able to work on this over the next two weeks as I am going on holiday (starting Saturday) but when I come back I'll post as many as I can. Yeah so thanks!


End file.
